That's So Raven: Farm Fresh
by unknown234
Summary: On one fateful Halloween night, Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels accidentally turned themselves into cows (As seen in "Don't Have a Cow"). After months of taking care of them, their two families decide the best option is to leave the two on a farm to live like the animals they became until the spell is undone. Will Raven continue to fight her bovine instincts?
1. Moooving In

The parents of Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels tearfully waved goodbye at their daughters as their cars traveled down a gravel road worrying about the future of their children. They expected this moment not to come so soon, but then again, they expected it to come at an out of state university, not a cattle farm.

Over a month ago, the two former high school students discovered a spell book belonging to Raven's psychic grandmother, Vivian. They used it to get invited to a Halloween party hosted by Raven's archnemesis, Alana, and to win the costume contest. However, their costumes ended up being more realistic than anyone realized, as Chelsea accidentally dropped a button in their spell concoction and turned them into cows. Despite their attempts to stop the magic, they failed and ended the spooky holiday naked and on all fours.

Ever since that fateful Halloween night, the two families had been hard at work taking care of the two bovines that were once human. They spent nearly half of their days preparing the animals their food, cleaning the yard of any dung, giving them kiddie pools full of water, and arguably the most humiliating task for both parties, milking them. Not only did it become incredibly difficult to manage with how long Vivian was taking with the spell, but Raven and Chelsea were no longer speaking to them. There were only moos coming out of their mouths.

With no way to communicate to them, the two families assume that their daughters are now complete cattle. While Vivian was still insistent that she could prepare the spell within a year to change them back to normal, a year felt like an eternity having these beasts at a San Francisco suburban house. Since Raven and Chelsea were physically and mentally cows, the best option might be to let them live like cows for the time being.

Victor contacted a close friend he met back in college who owned a cattle farm to let Raven and Chelsea stay at while Vivian continues preparing the spell. The parents left farmer Randall a list of what not to do with them. This includes not cutting their human hair, not letting them near the bulls, and not sending them to meet the butcher.

After the parents left, Randall wrapped two halters around the ladies' snouts and tied them near a fence near a bunch of washing equipment. They needed to be cleaned before joining the herd.

 _Chelsea: Hopefully he gets that spot right between my left back leg and tail. That's been bugging me for weeks!_

 _Raven: The more you speak, the more I want to get out of here. How tight is this leash?_

 _Chelsea: Rae, we talked about this. We need to stay here._

 _Raven: No, we don't! Our lives aren't here Chels! They're back with Eddie. Back with our parents. Back at Bayside High!_

 _Chelsea: Back with Alana?_

 _Raven: I'll take her over that terrible smell right now!_

 _Chelsea: Rae, that's us. Even if we came back, nobody can understand us for some reason. Let's stay here until your grandma can change us back to normal, all right?_

 _Raven: Sigh… fine. But he better use the right shampoo! I'm never letting Cory live that one time down…_

Cows are very social creatures and have their own best friends. Thankfully, it is also one trait that Raven and Chelsea retain from their human bodies. Being able to talk with each other helps, though they are unsure why they cannot speak to other humans. Having Chelsea around made Raven slightly less embarrassed that her body just went through the animal equivalent of a car wash.

They were then led to a chute with a head gate. They were having an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. Chelsea went in first and the gate closed around all of her large body except for her head. She shut her eyes, only for Randall to stick a yellow tag in her left ear to give her a number. It was essentially an animal ear piercing. Raven went in more confidently and winced slightly after getting a yellow tag with the number 11703 in the middle of her left ear. She was relieved that she didn't have to be branded on her rear as she figured those numbers might still be on there once she became human again. If she became human again…

But the check-up wasn't over yet. Randall led the two livestock ladies into yet another small platform with borders surrounding it and motioned them to step on it. Raven put her hooves on top and stopped towards the middle. She was dreading this part the most. The scale came out to say 1014.6 lbs.

 _Randall: Quite the healthy girl Victor raised! I'll have to see if I can get in touch with that ranch he mentioned!_

Raven was somewhat reprieved about Randall. Chances are, Randall wouldn't have believed her father if he told them the two cows he was taking were his associate's daughter and friend. The weight she was less than thrilled with. It might be healthy for a cow, but it's nearly ten times than what she weighed as a human. Chelsea somehow weighing nearly 200 lbs less added insult to injury.

Randall then took the halters off their snouts. Raven tried to use her long tongue to scratch the places where the rope had been to no avail. He then began guiding the two transformed teens to a blocked fence that would look easy to jump over if they were ten times lighter and standing on two legs. He opened the fence and allowed them to alternate their four hooves into the pasture before closing the gateway behind them. Raven and Chelsea awkwardly looked at each other, then turned their heads back to Randall.

 _Randall: Get used to the surroundings girls. Feel free to graze wherever until its time for your favorite part!_

Despite Randall going mostly out of view, Raven still stood there wondering what he meant.

 _Raven: Favorite part? What does that mean? And what is grazing all about?_

 _Chelsea: We basically walk around, eat grass, sleep, and that's it._

 _Raven: So basically, everyday here is like a Saturday for Cory? I'd appreciate not working if this wasn't ruining my life. What do you think Chel-_

When Raven turned her head around, Chelsea was already munching on a mound of grass sticking out of the fence. She grew increasingly impatient.

 _Raven: Forget it! I'm gonna find something else to do!_

 _Chelsea: Wait for me Rae! You know how much we're supposed to eat in a day, right?_

Chelsea's heavy body and appetite made it take a while before she could catch up to her friend. Raven eventually gave in to her hunger after coming across a hay bale and began chomping down on it without a second thought. She tried convincing herself she wasn't starving, but it's hard when your digestive system was as big as hers. Raven heard munching alongside her.

 _Raven: Ok Chels, how much do we need?_

 _?: How much of what?_

Raven quickly turned around and came face to face with a Holstein cow. But it lacked Chelsea's distinct red hair and smaller stature. She was nearly as big as Raven, though she was standing more upright and continuously swishing her tail back and forth. Raven stepped back in fear.

 _Raven: Did, did you just talk?_

 _?: Um.. yeah? Can't remember when I couldn't talk. You must be new here._

Raven was amazed by the other cow's speaking ability, but at the same time she came to a horrific realization. She remembered that she has this tendency to lean her head upwards when she was talking, and noticed that the other animal was doing the same. When cows are tilting their heads upwards, they tend to be lowing.

Raven thought she hasn't heard herself moo in a while, but she now knew the reason why. When she and Chelsea were talking, they weren't moving their lips like humans. They were mooing. They could now only speak cattle language and were no longer capable of human speech.

She may have realized this sooner, but has been in denial ever since her mother broke down asking her to say anything other than "moo." Now being able to understand this random cow she just met, she almost broke down herself, but kept her head straight up and continued to moo.

 _Raven: Yeah, uh, my name is Raven._

 _?: Raven, huh? Knew one a couple months ago before she left. My name is Beth. Nice to meet ya._

If the two of them had hands, Raven would've extended her arm to offer a handshake. For now, all she could do was awkwardly stand there and slightly nod her head and wiggle her left ear. She didn't want to begin thinking about what happened to the other Raven.

Chelsea finally catches up with Raven after making a couple of snack stops on the way.

 _Chelsea: Sorry I took so long. How's the hay?_

 _Beth: Eh, felt a little rushed today. Could've been rolled slightly more._

Chelsea stopped eating to process the same revelation Raven had minutes earlier, but didn't take as long. When they were transforming, Chelsea quickly became more accustomed to being a cow than her friend. The same was true here.

 _Beth: Anyways, what's that weird fur on your guys' heads. And why are they different colors?_

She was of course referring to the human hair still on their heads. It wasn't exactly a common site to see for both a human or a bovine.

 _Chelsea: Oh, that? Well, funny story, we're not exactly cows, we're…_

 _Raven:… out of town! Yeah, rare occasion where our dads had different colored fur than our moms! The farmer was interested because of our rare hair and completely no other reason!_

Even though, Chelsea was more used to being a cow, she was still prone to making the same air-headed decisions that Raven had to rescue her from. They couldn't let the others know about their peculiar past.

 _Beth: Well all right then… I'll let the other girls know we've got some new additions to our herd. Nice meeting you Raven and…_

 _Chelsea: Chelsea._

 _Beth: Thank ya kindly._

Beth casually walked off while swishing her tail. The two thought they could hear some other women talking a short distance away, though they now knew it would sound like constant mooing through human ears.

 _Raven: Well that was… surreal. I mean, I know you've always wanted to talk to animals Chelsea, but I think there could've been a less weird way to do it._

Raven starts hears a splashing noise not far away from her. It may have been finally something beneficial to her enhanced hearing.

 _Raven: Do you hear that girl? Sounds like a massive stream or river nearby. That might be cool to check out. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all!_

Suddenly the splashing noise starts getting softer. Raven then notices Chelsea's tail was lifted higher than usual and starts slowly descending.

 _Chelsea: That feels better. Sorry Rae, were you saying something?_

Raven then starts picking up an unpleasant scent and reminds herself to check out some "other" salad bars.


	2. Milking It

Hours pass, and the two felt like they accomplished a lot despite doing so little. They've eaten dozens of pounds of hay, grass, and whatever felt appealing to their snouts. Anytime they felt like they were getting full, the food would either come back through their throats as cud or found ways to exit in ways they'd rather not talk about.

They also got to know their fellow herd members better. Most of them had names like Daisy, Anna, and April. Their conversations were very limited in subject matter. Most of these animals never stepped foot outside these grasslands and into the city, so their discussions mainly revolved around food quality and weather. Chelsea had to refrain Raven from talking about winter fashion given how clothing is now either edible material or made out of them.

Some talked about their calves which were placed elsewhere on the farm. Raven felt uncomfortable being part of a group of mothers she assumed was around her age, while Chelsea was further reminded why she was a vegetarian in the first place. It was also difficult to tell who was pregnant, but most of them didn't seem too offended when asked. Raven held back her head after Anna asked when she was expecting to avoid bashing something or someone with her skull.

Eventually, Randall came back and started shaking around a large cowbell. Raven started twitching from the loud noise…

 _Raven: Great… is he gonna start fitting me for that?_

 _Anna: Ha! Good one. Imagine having that thing around your neck…_

 _Raven: But I thought… It's called a… never mind._

Randall opened the gate and continued shaking the bell for every bovine to hear.

 _Randall: All right ladies, that time of the day. Let's get going…_

Raven stood there slightly confused as most of the other cows started rushing forward.

 _Beth: About time!_

 _Anna: Been holding this in for hours!_

 _Daisy: How much you think we got today? Think we'll jam it?_

Raven suddenly knew what their "favorite part" of the day was. She wasn't feeling it in her head or any of her stomachs, she was feeling it in her udders. They were ready to be milked.

 _Raven: Great… guess I gotta go to work…_

Normally, she'd awkwardly let her parents know when she needed to be drained, but it became more of a guessing game after she could no longer talk to them. Unintentionally mooing louder than usual seemed to do the trick most of the time. Thankfully, it seemed like Randall knew the right moments of the day to do it for the ladies.

Chelsea was already far ahead of her, either from being close to the farmer or the fact that she had been eating way more than Raven and was more eager. Some of the other ladies mentioned Chelsea's chances of getting a blue ribbon at the county fair, but both of them figured they had enough of competing after "winning" Alana's costume contest.

Raven tensely waited in line for her turn in the parlor. Not only was she feeling discomfort from her udders, but she also realized what being milked would mean. Almost everyone she knew could be drinking a carton or eating a slice of cheese with part of her in it. Her family, her friends, her classmates, Alana and her group. The thought almost made her step out of the line and pretend she wasn't up for it, but she wanted that pressure near her groin to be gone.

The line itself didn't help much. Her hooves were a little muddy, and her senses were going haywire from the strong smell, the constant cattle chatter, or the flies they were swatting with their tails. She couldn't tell if she swallowed or inhaled a couple of bugs at one point.

 _Randall: All right new girl, you're up._

Finally, it was her turn. She stepped up into the metal stall and stood still like she was getting a checkup. Randall started rubbing a cool cream on her big, pink organ between her legs before covering the teats with a foam-like substance.

 _Raven: Hey, watch the merchandise buddy!_

Raven felt the urge to kick her back left hoof or whip her tail at Randall multiple times, but instead just shook her body like a dog drying off from a swim. She didn't want to leave any bad first impressions, but couldn't tell if her actions made it worse.

Randall finally applied the suction cups to her teats. All of that built up stress finally went away as Raven's milk entered the tubes. It felt better than any method that her dad or Cory used back at the Baxter house. She let out a massive sigh of relief which Randall heard clearly, albeit in a much-lower pitched voice.

 _Raven: MoooOOOoooo…_

 _Randall: Looks like someone was excited today. Might be different than what you're used to, but hopefully it got the job done._

After a few minutes, Raven's udders were properly milked and Randall took the suction cups off her teats and applied another lotion to them to prevent infection. She couldn't think of a way to say thank you to him, nor could she physically. As she walked towards the main barn, she started to understand why other cows never thought of escaping. Part of her wants to say she didn't enjoy that, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't need it.

In the main barn area, multiple ladies were gathered up at different stalls with their long necks angled downwards. One group was taking gulps from a yellow trough filled with water, while the other was chomping down on thousands of pounds of silage. Raven did feel a little hungry and thirsty after her milking, so she figured it was like getting a cookie after someone gives blood.

Raven couldn't find Chelsea amongst the pack, but assumed she was at the far end of one side indulging herself somehow. It'd be nice if she was eye level with more faces than rears. Raven felt more thirsty than hungry, so she went to the water trough. She found the surface littered with dirt, feed, and backwash, but that didn't matter at the moment. She dove her snout down and drank over a gallon of water within seconds.


	3. Maternal Mystery

Minutes later, she noticed something during her eighth gallon of water. She slowly lifted her head up as the water dripped from her lips. There was a small, wooden fence separating the main barn from a field with a couple of well-built bulls. Raven found herself drifting from each creature until she set her eye on one near the center.

It was a large, black Angus bull. He weighed nearly 1800 pounds and had a relatively muscular build despite living on a cattle farm. The white horns were prominent, but not too large, the nose ring wasn't that big in his snout holes, and the coat was especially shiny with the sun reflecting off his hide. He was swatting a couple of flies near his rear, but Raven thought that didn't matter.

 _Raven: Eh, no one's perfect. Wait… don't tell me I'm thinking about… no. No no no. Not in a million…_

After lifting his head up from the grass, he locked eyes with Raven. The two stared intensely at each other for minutes. All conversations that Raven heard suddenly disappeared. She began trying to look for the numbers on his tag. She was wondering how she could approach this bull and what they could talk about? Where would she take someone when almost every area in this place serves food?

 _Raven: Think of Devon. Tall, dark, and handsome, yeah! Nice smile, gorgeous eyes, a flexible tail… Wait. I can't be…_

Suddenly, Raven stared off into space and found herself in a different setting. Despite not having one for a while, she knew it was a vision. To her dismay, she was still a cow. Even worse, her stomach was significantly larger. How much did she weigh now?

She found herself lying on the ground breathing heavily with a rope tied around her snout attached to a small pole in the ground. For some reason, both her parents were there. Her mother was crying into her father's shoulders and she couldn't tell if the tears were from pain or joy.

Chelsea was also nearby, albeit stuck behind a wooden fence peeking her head through.

 _Chelsea: Don't worry Rae, the Dairy Godmother's here for support!_

Before Raven could wonder what Chelsea meant by that, she saw Randall appearing to be grasping something a little heavy. He turns around holding a Holstein Angus calf in his arms with dangling little legs.

 _Randall: Congrats, it's a boy!_

Raven tried to call out to her parents, Chelsea, Randall, anyone, but her lips didn't move. She was too tired. The little calf looked at his mother with fear and confusion.

 _Randall: You look hungry. Don't worry little guy, momma will be ready with her homemade milk soon enough._

Raven then entered back into the present and found herself still looking at the bull. She quickly turned around and bumped into a couple of other cows on her way to the feed.

 _April: Watch it girl!_

 _Daisy: Someone got the wrong udder cream today…_

She wanted to leave more than ever, but all she could do is run towards the silage and take the empty spot next to Chelsea. She starts panting heavily and tries catching her breath. Chelsea stops eating.

 _Chelsea: Hey Rae, what's wrong? Milking go ok?_

 _Raven: I… uh… everything's fine Chels. Just need something to eat, that's all._

 _Chelsea: Plenty more of this on the way. You get some grub, while I take a bathroom break. I'll do it away from you this time._

Chelsea walked away to avoid giving Raven a terrible smell once more, but Raven didn't care at this point. She began eating as much as she could to try and wipe away that terrible image.

Eventually, the sun disappeared over the farm's horizon. The sky filled with stars and the house closest to the barn shut off the lights. Beth and Anne went back to the pasture to spend the night while Raven and Chelsea remained back at the main barn with a couple of other girls.

There were separate stalls with multiple sand beds lined up in several columns. Raven still had trouble laying down with her large, naked body. But she saw how a couple of other heifers fold their legs to get a good sense of what her position should be like. Chelsea walked up to the stall next to her and lied down as well.

 _Chelsea: Bit better than what I had at home, but I still miss my bed._

 _Raven: Now you'd probably break it just by putting one hoof on it._

 _Chelsea: Heh, yeah. I'd probably need a bed the size of a pickup truck._

Both chuckled at the joke before cutting back to the problem at hand.

 _Raven: Chelsea, you saw the reversal spell before eating it. Do you think it's easy to make?_

 _Chelsea: Honestly Rae, it looked a little complicated. I think part of the reason I ate it so fast is because of how much ingredients we needed to make it work. There's no way we would've stopped the spell at Alana's party that night._

The two sat in silence for a minute reflecting on that night and what it led to. Their excitement at the spell wish. Their horrific realization at what they were becoming. Their attempts to fight their new instincts. The moment they found out they were doomed. The disgusted look on Alana's face when she read the names of two nude animals as the winners of the costume contest. The baffled looks their parents gave when they arrived on the doorstep. The tears Raven's mother shed when her daughter no longer spoke to her. The car that drove off as the two met Randall.

Chelsea started to cry.

 _Chelsea: It.. it is my fault Raven! We should be talking about prom dates; not which bale of hay is better! If we stay like this, then I don't blame you for not wanting to be my friend._

As Chelsea started bawling, Raven sat there calmly. She was furious that Chelsea turned them into cows and got rid of their one chance of staying human. But despite all this, she didn't scream back or gloat at her bovine bestie for their predicament.

 _Raven: Chelsea, there's no other person I'd want to be cows with. We could be hippos, whales, flies, snakes, or frogs eating, but it won't change the fact that you're my best friend._

Chelsea started to loosen up a bit.

 _Raven:_ _Maybe not that last one though. Pretty sure I had a fly show up in my cud today. They are NOT better the second time around…_

 _Chelsea: That… that helped a bit. Thanks Rae._

The two started to relax a little more as their eyes began closing longer. It was time for sleep.

 _Raven: So, what's on the agenda tomorrow, Bessie? I mean, Chelsea?_

 _Chelsea: Well, there's a lot of eating, drinking, milking, and sleeping in the schedule, but I'm sure we could fit in watching some clouds and pretending that burgers don't exist. Not sure I'll be up for all of it though._

 _Raven: Don't have a cow, Chelsea…_


End file.
